


Lapidot week 2019 day 1: Nature date

by Shippingfangirl42



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingfangirl42/pseuds/Shippingfangirl42
Summary: Things escalate quickly for Lapis and Peridot on a camping trip.





	Lapidot week 2019 day 1: Nature date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Lapidot week 2019 day 1. The topic was nature date.  
Any constructive criticism would be very appreciated! Thank you and I hope everyone enjoys! UwU
> 
> Also, I don't know what happened to the spacing. If it looks like it all runs together, i'm sorry. That's just how it formats in ao3 I guess \\(-0-)/

The early morning sun cast tints of pink and orange throughout the entire sky as it began to rise slowly over the horizon. The dew that had dampened the grass from the previous night was slowly being absorbed by the sun as it grew hotter.  
Lapis laid inside the barn on the hammock with Pumpkin nuzzled up close to her. The silence only lasted so long until Pumpkin began to bark and growl as she looked towards the barn door, which was slightly cracked open. The sound of a motor was coming from outside, where it every so often got louder before getting quieter and louder once again.  
Lapis got curious, or course, and rose from the hammock to investigate the matter.  
She sleepily stumbled over to the door, rubbing her eyes. She opened the barn door all the way to let the light in, making it appear less dark and gloomy than before.  
Lapis looked around for the source of the noise. Her search soon deemed successful when she spotted Peridot on the tractor. She smiled when she saw her, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame as she watched the small green gem bump up and down on the scraggly old tractor. Lapis’s smile grew wider as Peridot pulled up to the barn, her face also filled with joy.  
“Lapis! I’m ‘mowing the lawn’!” Peridot made air quotes with her fingers, making Lapis chuckle.  
“Pretty impressive.” Lapis grinned.  
“Oh oh! And look! I found this ‘tie’!” Peridot pointed to her neck where she had on a red and black striped tie around her neck. “It’s like a bow tie, but without the bow.” She explained.  
“Looks cute.” A small smile graced Lapis’s face as she admired Peridots tie.  
“You really think so?” Peridot asked anxiously and excitedly.  
“Of course!” Lapis grinned.  
“Oh! Thank you!......Was that sarcasm?” Peridot asked reluctantly.  
“Hah! No, you dork, I’m being serious!” Lapis laughed, resulting in Peridot blushing.  
“Well how would I know that!” Peridots arms flailed in the air.  
Lapis shrugged her shoulders and walked away with a smirk.

Later in the day, Peridot had finished ‘mowing the lawn.’ Although she hadn’t done the best job at it. It was patchy in places; some parts really short and some parts not cut at all, but there was an effort, which Lapis appreciated.  
Peridot was now in the garden planting new zuccini seedlings; which she was particularly excited about over everything else they were growing.  
She sat on her knees in the grass patting the dirt down around the small plants, every so often wiping sweat from her brow caused from the hot rays of the mid-June sun.  
Lapis sat back and watched Peridot carefully plant the zuccinis in the holes she dug previously. She was amazed at how good Peridot was at gardening. Never in a million years has she seen a Homeworld gem learn how to do an earth thing better than the people on earth could. Earth really was fantastic at changing people.  
Lapis’s deep thought was suddenly broken by Peridot standing right in her face, yelling her name.  
“LAPIIIISSS!”  
“Gah, what??” Lapis was taken aback, squirming in her lawn chair in an attempt to get Peridot out of her face.  
“What were you doing?” Peridot asked.  
“I was just- thinking. What do you want?” Lapis shrugged it off.  
“Oh. Anyways, I had an idea!” Peridot beamed with stars in her eyes.  
“What is it?” A small smile grew on Lapis’s face. She secretly loved it when Peridot got excited like this. She had the most intriguing ideas sometimes.  
“We should go camping!” Peridot’s grin spread wide as she awaited Lapis’s response.  
“Camping?”  
“Yeah! We have a tent,” Peridot pointed to the tent that was set up next to the barn. “We’ll just have to move it to the optimum camping location, and gather a few supplies that we’ll need for survival!”  
“That actually sounds like a fun idea.” A smile grew larger on Lapis’s face as she thought about all the fun they could have. 

The pair then gathered everything they would need, including the tent, and put everything in a spare wagon they found around the barn.  
“I think this should be everything!”  
“Where are we going set up camp?” Lapidot asked.  
“Uhh...somewhere...in the woods!” Peridot said, determined.  
“Sounds like a plan!” Lapis chuckled. 

The two gems walked for quite a ways until they eventually found a nice patch of trees they could call their home for the next night.  
They worked on setting up the tent for hours it seemed, but deemed unsuccessful when it, yet again, toppled over on the two.  
“Argh! Why. Won’t. This. Work?!?!” Peridot jumped up and down in frustration on top of the tent fabric,which laid in a giant jumbled mess on the ground.  
“Hey, calm down. Maybe we can get Steven to come help us?” Lapis suggested.  
“Yes...that would be optimal.” 

“And then you just hammer in the stakes!” Steven demonstrated as he used a mallet to pound the long metal rods into the ground.  
“You make it looked so easy…” Peridot groaned, staring in awe at the tent that Steven put up perfectly in a matter of only five minutes.  
“I’ve had practice.” He grinned, wiping his hands off. “Do you guys need anything else while I’m here?”  
“I think we’re all set!” Lapis nodded, looking around at their camp site, proudly.  
“Great! Have fun!” He said as he began walking away.  
“Now what do we do?” Lapis asked her small, green companion.  
“I don’t know. What do people normally do when they’re camping? We can’t go kayaking, or play capture the flag, like in CPH. There’s no water, and capture the flag wouldn’t work with just the two-“ A bark from pumpkin interrupted Peridots sentence, “Three of us.” she corrected herself.  
“We could make friendship bracelets.” Lapis chuckled, hinting towards Percy and his friendship bracelets, her tone slightly sarcastic.  
“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Lapis was expecting to get some smart remark from Peridot about Percy, but instead, she accepted the idea like it was a good one. She definitely wasn’t expecting that.  
“Oh- you actually want to make friendship bracelets?” Lapis questioned her.  
Yeah, why not? We’re trying to get the full ‘camping’ experience, so why not do everything they do on the show that’s actually about camping!” Excitement made its way into peridots voice.  
Lapis chuckled with a snort, “Sure, why not?”  
The pair found long blades of grass they could use as a substitute for the actual friendship bracelet making material they did not have.  
“These should work!” Peridot held up some flowers with long, skinny stems.  
The two gems made their way back to the camping site with materials in hand, ready to get crafting. They used intricate knots to hold the grass and stems together, which were more like regular knots, just tied in a weird way that made it work, since they didn't actually know how to properly make friendship bracelets. Once they were finished, they tied the one they made on the others wrist, and examined their creations.  
“I think they look nice for just being made out of grass.” Lapis said; Peridot agreed.  
“It’s getting kind of dark… You want to call it a day?” Lapis said, looking up at the sky.  
“Why would I call it a day if it’s night time?” Confusion enlaced peridots expression.  
“No no, it's an Earth term. Steven says it sometimes, I guess I just picked it up from him.” Lapis chuckled.  
“Steven always says ‘hit the hay’ is a sleeping term. We can do that instead of calling night time day time.”  
The two settled in their sleeping bags they borrowed from Steven in the close quarters of the tent. They said their 'goodnights' before drifting off to sleep. 

The sound of the zipper on the tent stirred Peridot awake. Her eyes slowly opened to Lapis carefully getting out of the tent and zipping it back up partially. Peridot watched as Lapis sat down on the grass a few feet from the tent before she decided to investigate the matter.  
She unzipped the tent and poked her head out before the rest of her body emerged. Her foot got caught of the flap at the bottom, wiping her out and lading on her face with a loud thud and an “oof.” With this Lapis turned around to see what was going on. “Sorry...did I wake you?” Lapis asked. At this angle, Peridot could see tears glistening in Lapis's eyes as she tried to wipe them away.  
“Uh,” Peridot pondered, should she tell her the truth? “...yeah, but it’s alright. I don’t sleep much anyways.” She smiled to lighten the mood.  
Lapis nodded her head, barely noticeable. She turned back to the stars, looking up at them with great fascination. Her body trembled slightly, but Peridot couldn't figure out why.  
“What are you doing out here anyways?” Peridot asked, breaking the sudden silence.  
“I just needed some fresh air.” Lapis told her, which wasn’t exactly a lie.  
Peridot noticed something out of the corner of her eye laying on the ground on the other side of Lapis. She got up to look more closely at it.  
“Is that your friendship bracelet?” Peridot asked as she picked up the bracelet that once resided on Lapis’s wrist, which was now torn in half.  
Grey clouds soon began to crowd the sky, causing all the stars to disappear behind them as rain started to fall.  
“You broke it?” Peridot interrogated, emotion becoming all to present in her voice.  
“No no,I didn't mean-“ Lapis tried explaining, but soon found herself unsuccessful when Peridot began lashing out on her.  
“If you didn’t want to wear it you could have just told me.” She said coldly. “Ugh, this was such a cloddy idea! Of course you wouldn’t want to wear a friendship bracelet with me! You’re probably still annoyed by me every day aren’t you?” She got up in Lapis’s face. “I’m sorry you have to live with me in that barn! I’m sorry you have to look at my face every day! Which is exactly the thing you didn’t want to deal with! I understand why, but you could have at least been honest with me about the stupid bracelets!” Peridot stormed away, stomping as hard as her little feet could. Lapis sat, taken back in tears with what had just happened.  
“Peridot, w-wait!” She called out to her, “None of what you said is true anymore!”  
Peridot turned around, “ ‘anymore?’ So it WAS true at some point? When did that change? Yesterday?”  
“No-it… will you please let me say what i want to say?”  
I’m waiting.” Peridot snapped.  
“Nothing is like that anymore. You’ve...you’ve made me see that you’re not all that bad.”  
“Then why did you break your bracelet?” Peridot asked, still bitter.  
“I...I had a nightmare...the feeling of it reminded me of being held down by Jasper and I accidentally ripped it off in my sleep…” Lapis embarrassingly admitted. Peridots expression changed from enraged to regretful.  
“Lapis...I’m so sorry…” Peridot walked back over to Lapis, who’s hair was dripping wet and sticking to her face.  
“If I still hated you, I wouldn’t be here right now. Trust me.” Lapis sniffed, the tears that were noticeable in her eyes only moments before were now streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the rain.  
“I don’t know. I guess I just jumped to the conclusion that you hated me still and were just lying about it…”  
“I wouldn’t have lied about hating you. I would have made it very clear.” With this, the two gems chuckle a little.  
"Well, this was a dud…" Peridot frowned, looking up at the dark, cloudy sky.  
"Not entirely..." lapis said, slightly hesitantly.  
"How so?" Peridot wondered.  
"Peridot, I was wondering if…" lapis started.  
" 'Wondering if' what?" Peridot questioned impatiently.  
"Nevermind, it's stupid." The blue gem shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the ground in front of her.  
"Noooo Lapis! Tell me what you were-" suddenly, Peridot was cut off by Lapis, who had quickly pressed her lips up against Peridot's, whose face turned bright red. The surprise soon wore off and peridot slowly closed her eyes like Lapis was. A short moment later, they released.  
"What...was that?..." Peridot asked in awe, stars in her eyes.  
"Was it...ok?" Lapis asked, somewhat sceptical. Her face was just as red as Peridot's.  
"Why does my chest feel like this?!" Peridot became startled.  
"Mine feels weird too, don't worry." Lapis chuckled.  
Peridot's gaze drifted from her chest to Lapis's ocean blue eyes, which caused her face to flush yet again.  
"We should do that more often." Peridot muttered as she was taken aback by how beautiful Lapis's eyes were as they sparkled in the moonlight.  
"I think that sounds lovely." Lapis smiled wide at Peridot, who beamed back at her.


End file.
